This is Your Life
by Aint-No-Sunshine
Summary: Sharpay always thought her 4 year old daughter was her Ex's. But the truth only came to mind when she figured out the little girls real father walked through the door every single day. Troypay xx. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas guys, where ever you are in the World!_

* * *

_It was December 2nd, it was the month where everybody would be rushing around to get presents at the last minute, wrapping toys for little kids and decorating the Christmas Tree. Yes, Sharpay did most of those things, but had less time than everyone else. Just 4 years ago, Sharpay was in a confident relationship with her boyfriend, Scott. They did everything together, they had gone to the 'next steps'. But it came to a point where the relationship came to substantial end. Sharpay found out that Scott had been seeing someone else. With that he left, but she didn't have time to tell him she was pregnant with his child. It was then her brother, Ryan and two best friends has stepped in to help her through her pregnancy. One more than the other two. On September 5th, Sharpay went into early labour, and she gave birth to a girl whom she named Louise, 4 weeks early. Sharpay struggled as single 21 year old mother. But as of Louise's 1st birthday, she had never struggled after._

"Mommy!" A young 4 year old Louise ran to her mother who sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, reading a magazine. Louise held a small toy magazine. "Mommy! I want this one for Christmas!" Louise pointed to a doll on the page. Sharpay sighed. She got off the seat and picked her daughter up. "Lou, remember i told you that you have say 'Please'" Sharpay looked sternly into her daughters blue eyes.

"If I say 'Pweez' can I get it?" Louise smiled. Sharpay gave her playful look, "You cheeky little girl...give me kiss" Sharpay turned her head, and Louise kissed her cheek. Sharpay put her daughter down and she ran off to the living room. The door opened, Troy walked in. "Hey" He waved, he had a few supermarket bags in his hands. "Did some grocery shopping" He clearly pointed out by holding the bags.

"Oh you're a life saver!" Sharpay kissed his cheek and helped him with bags, they walked into the kitchen together.

"I don't know how i would cope without you guys. I mean Christmas shopping, waking up everyday dealing with cleaning the house up. Look at her, she's four and she will be going to kindergarten next year-"

"Chill! Just because you're a single mother doesn't mean you and Lou can't have a normal life." Troy explained, he pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy!" Sharpay broke from the hug and walked over into the living room. "Yes Lou?"

"When can we put the big green tree up? Santie Claus comes down the chimney soon!" Louise ran up to Sharpay.

"We put it up soon. Uncle Troy can help too, can't he?" Sharpay turned her head back to Troy.

"I don't know..." Troy lied.

"Come on Uncle Troy! The big green tree is too big for me and Mommy!" Louise skipped to Troy, begging him.

"Oh...alright!"

"Yay! See I told you Mommy!"

* * *

Gabriella, Sharpay and Lou were at the mall buying some decorations for Christmas. "So Troy helping you this Christmas?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she really wants him to" Sharpay replied, nodding her head to Louise who was walking in front of them.

"On the other hand, I found out that Scott is getting married just before Christmas" Sharpay said, pressing her lips together.

"What? That is so typical of him. Telling you without even knowing what you had been through" Gabriella shook her head in disappointment.

"I just can't keep thinking that she's missing something in her life. She doesn't even know about her Dad, not one tiny piece of information" Sharpay explained.

"Shar, you better than him. You've got Ryan, Me and Troy! And there is always gonna be someone to step in as her Dad" Gabriella said.

"I've gotta keep strong...for Lou"

"Mommy! Look at these ones! This one's got a red nose!" Louise walked up to them with a decoration for the tree.

"Oh it looks nice honey" Sharpay said.

"Can we get it? It would look really 'pwetty' on the big green tree" Louise asked, tugging on Sharpay's coat.

"Okay then..."

_In the Evening_

Sharpay was sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. She saw Louise playing with her Winnie the Pooh teddy bear in the living room whilst watching kids TV. She was thinking about what Gabi said about someone stepping in as Louise's father. The thought suddenly flushed away. "Lou! Come, it's time for bed!" Sharpay got up, leaving the coffee cup on the table and walking over to her daughter. "Can't I have 5 more minutes Mommy?" Louise asked.

"No, you go to bed the same time everyday, no different" Sharpay said, spreading her arms out so the younger blonde could jump into them. Sharpay took her upstairs and into her room. Sharpay got a pair of pink spotty pajamas out. Sharpay got her changed and got her settled into bed. "Drink your milk" Sharpay gave the young girl a small glass of milk to drink. Louise downed the milk and had a milk moustache on her upper lip. Sharpay laughed, "You gotta little 'stache on you there"

"Oh! I got it!" Louise squeaked, she funnily licked the 'stache off using her small tongue. "Mommy?"

"Yes"

"Do Santa have to get new pants every year?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, he has milk and cookies at everybody's home, so he has to get new red pants every year" Louise explained.

"I dunno Lou" Sharpay got up. "Now you gotta go to bed"

"Mommy can I ask you one more thing?" Louise asked, but this time much more quietly. Sharpay nodded.

"Why don't I have a Daddy?" Louise excited tone fell to a much more saddened tone.

"Oh, you do have a Daddy, it's just that he's not here right now" Sharpay answered.

"Will he come for Christmas?"

"I dunno..now get some sleep" Sharpay kissed her forehead and turn the light off. She walked into her room, closed the door and leant against it. She felt tears fall from her eyes. She wiped them away. She heard the doorbell ring and quickly walked downstairs. She smartened herself and opened the door. Troy stood there. "Hey....forgot your key?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've cried" Troy walked in, shutting the door behind.

"Oh no, it's nothing" Sharpay sniffed. "...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing"

"Do you mind coming to Mall with me and Lou tomorrow? I could always use the extra hand" Sharpay politely requested.

"I'll come I don't mind" Troy answered.

"Oh thanks so much" Sharpay kissed his cheek. "Could be a long shopping spree, knowing Lou would be looking for presents"

"Anything for you guys"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews dudes!_

_heyhello- Thanks, the plot sort of whizzed into my head all of a sudden. Thanks_

_zashleyiscool- No Troy and Gabriella are not together. They just helped Sharpay to raise her daughter. I'm defo not a Troyella fan. : Thanks for reviewing. :)_

_brambleclawrocks- Sharpay's ex is a guy named Scott, he left her because their relationship ended. But Sharpay assumes Scott is Louise's father. Thanks._

* * *

Sharpay put a plate of small french toast on Louise's mat on the kitchen table. She then put a glass of orange juice on the coaster. "Lou, come and eat, if you eat quick then we can go to the Mall with Uncle Troy" She told her daughter, who was in the living room watching 'Playhouse Disney'. She skipped into the kitchen and sat in the chair.

"Mommy, can we go see Santa?" Louise asked, taking a bite of the toast.

"Santa? I guess we can, as long as there's not a long line to see him" Sharpay said.

"Do you think Santa's Sleigh cwashes?"

"Lou, I don't think that's a nice thing to think about Santa" Sharpay said, sitting on the chair next to her.

"But he has too many 'pwesents' on the sleigh, they would fall off" Louise added, her fantasy was getting the better of her.

"I doubt it, sweetie. Now eat, Uncle Troy is gonna be here soon" Sharpay told her. Louise continued to eat.

Soon enough the plate was empty and glass was empty too. Sharpay picked the plate and glass up, she walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. Troy walked in. "Shar?" He asked.

"In the kitchen!" Sharpay yelled. Troy walked into the kitchen. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Just a second, can you get her coat from the coat closet? It's the pink one" Troy went to the coat closet and pulled out the small pink coat. "Mommy! I got my shoes on!" Louise said.

"Well Done sweetie" Sharpay congratulated her. She got the coat off Troy, put it on Louise and zipped her up.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked, putting her own long moleskin coat on. Troy and Louise nodded together, which made Sharpay laugh.

* * *

The trio entered the Mall together. "Look Mommy there's Santa Grotto, can we go? Pweaassseee?" Louise tugged on Sharpay's coat.

"Honey, the queue is too long" Sharpay rejected the idea.

"But Mom! We have to go otherwise Santa's gonna go" Louise moaned. Sharpay looked at Troy, who smiled. "Go on then" The trio lined up at the queue.

"Great(!) What more could I ask for?" Sharpay said to Troy.

"Oh come on, she's excited now. Something for her to look forward to" Troy assured her.

"Look Mommy, we're gonna go inside now!" Louise grabbed one of Sharpay's hands and then Troy's hand. An assistand 'Elf' let them into the grotto. "Mommy, there's Santa!" Louise squeaked.

"Okay who's next?" The Elf lady asked. Louise stepped forward to where Santa was sitting.

"Well, hello there little girl, come sit on my lap right here" 'Santa' greeted Louise. He lifted Louise onto his lap. "What's your name?"

"Louise" She replied.

"So Louise, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked, in his Santa voice.

"I'm not sure...I want a Disney Pwincess dolly" Louise said.

"Then I'll get it for you" Santa replied.

Sharpay and Troy looked on, Louise looked really cute.

"Santa, can I ask you a question?" Louise politely asked.

"Anything..."

"Is your sleigh really hard to fly? Mommy said you've got a really stwong sleigh, so it doesn't cwash" Louise asked.

"Your Mom is right. Is that your Mommy and Daddy over there?" Santa quizzed her.

"No, it's just my Mommy and that's Uncle Troy. I don't know where my Daddy is" Louise replied. 'Santa' sighed. "Well one day your Daddy will come....do you wanna get a picture?"

Louise nodded. "Smile" The photographer said. The picture was taken. "Merry Christmas Louise" Louise slipped off his lap. "Bye Santa" She waved and went off to Sharpay. They left the grotto.

"So what did you ask Santa?" Troy asked.

"I asked for Disney Pwincess dolly"

* * *

Sharpay and Gabriella sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. "I don't know what to say Gabi, she's starting to ask questions about him. She's only 4!" Sharpay said. "I can't just go, 'your Dad slept with another women and left me, not knowing I was pregnant'"

"Well the only thing you can do is lie, until you find the right time to tell her" Gabriella answered.

"It's strange y'know, Lou has blue eyes and Scott and I both have brown. What are the chances of a baby getting blue eyes but both parents having brown?"

"Very little..." Gabriella responded.

"And Troy's been the perfect father figure lately...it's like he and Lou have a bond, it's so confusing..." Both girls took sips from their coffee. Gabriella quickly swallowed. "What if Troy is Lou's Father?"

"Gabi, don't be ridiculous" Sharpay hushed the idea.

"Oh come on Shar, did you and Troy ever get together around about the time when you found out Scott cheated on you?"

"Gabi! And no" Sharpay said.

"Oh don't deny it! It all fits! It's a 50% chance that the baby will get brown eyes- you, the other 50% was blue- Troy. She has Troy's blue eyes and you said they have a bond together!"

Sharpay went quiet. "Come on Shar, did you sleep with Troy?"


	3. Chapter 3

___Woop! Reviews are piling in! I wrote this chapter whilst watching The Simpsons Movie. Frankly I don't know why it's such a short chapter! :L._

_troypayzash- you're like me then. Btw, Love you current story! So many reviews!!_

_ghettobabe510- Thanks, keep reviewing!_

___xWithOrWithoutYoux- Thanks, love your avatar btw._

___XxXTroypayRoxXxX- You wanted the next chapter! Here it is! :P_

___twilightobsessed- Try to make her cute as possible! :P_

___XIxMissxYouX- Keep reading though! My hits has gone on a high! :D_

___marthie4eva- I like that...forget Disney Princess dolls, let's get a Dad instead! Funny! :D_

___BTW, there will be no updates from 28th Dec onwards, I'm going to Michigan for an amazing holiday to see my Grandparents! Goodbye Great Britain, I'll see you in 4 days! I'll stop now! Enjoy this very short chapter!_

* * *

__

**_4 Years Ago_**

_"I can't believe you!! Why?! Why did you have to go and sleep with someone else?!" Sharpay cried at Scott._

_"Shar, listen..-"_

_"Shut up! You're so stupid! You motherfucking bastard!" She beamed, crying as she did so._

_"Look, I was drunk, it just happened-"_

_"You expect me to believe that?! I'm sick of you lying to me all the time!" Sharpay said._

_"Sharpay, I'm gonna leave on Tuesday" Scott said, calmly._

_"Yeah, I'll be glad! We're over!" Sharpay screamed at him. He headed for the front door and left. Sharpay collapsed against the door and sobbed._

_1 hour later_

_Sharpay sat at the kitchen table, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to get it. "Shar, it's me Troy" She heard Troy say on the otherside of the door. Sharpay opened the door. "Hey..." He said. He closed the door. "I heard what happened..I'm sorry"_

_"It's doesn't matter no more, he's leaving on Tuesday..." Sharpay sighed._

_"I can't see you upset Shar, with tears falling from your eyes, it hides your beauty" Troy commented. He moved one of the strands of blonde hair from her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him, brown orbs met the blue ones. He leant in and kissed her. The kiss shocked her for a second, until she grew into it. She pushed against his body. "Troy.." She murmured against his lips._

"What?" He asked, pulling away.

"I don't think we should be doing this right now, we just split up and he's properly leaving until Tuesday" Sharpay said.

"Shar, you not cheating on him, you've broken up! All he hasn't done is taking his stuff, you can be with whoever" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. She felt as if she could trust him and she lead him upstairs.

She invited him into her room. He picked her up and thrusted her against the wall, kissing her hard. She could tell he was beginning to sweat, as she tugged on his shirt. His hands explored her body. The intensity increased as he threw off his shirt. His muscular body stunned Sharpay, she put her hands on her shoulders. Sharpay felt his hands pull at her skirt, she then felt them falling off. He drove his arms up her soft thin legs. He picked her up and they went onto the bed together. He pulled her top off and examined her body. He kissed her neck harder, he knew she was undoing his jeans for him and he slipped them off. Both were now in there underwear. Whilst forcefully embracing her, he unclasped her bra and got rid of her undies. She pulled on his boxer shorts and he eventually kicked them off. Both of them were now fully exposing themselves. "Sharpay, are you sure?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah"

* * *

_Gabriella walked into the kitchen where Sharpay sat in a dressing gown, downing Coffee. "What did it say?"_

_"Positive" Sharpay replied._

_"And the other two?"_

_"Both Positive, all of them. I'm pregnant" Sharpay replied. "And I didn't even tell him"_

_"Well that's his mistake. He should think twice about the next time he goes and sleeps with another girl" Gabriella said. "When was the last time you slept together?"_

_"The day before he confessed" Sharpay replied. "And he's gone now...left me with a child to raise on my own"_

_"Own? Come on Sharpay, what are we? Just people who stand here and watch your life go by! Me, Troy and Ryan! Ryan would never let you raise a baby on your own! We're here to help."_

_"Thanks Gab" Sharpay hugged her friend. "I just think I'm gonna find it hard you know, she's going to grow up without her real father."_

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys!_

_brambleclawrocks- This will probably be last short chapter, the next is much longer. :D_

_heyhello- Thanks for the review_

_marthie4eva- Your Welcome. I go to America every year to visit my Grandparents, so I reckon this year will be much more fun! :P_

_ghettobabe510- thanks! updates are coming much more faster than I expected. :L_

_CHRISTMAS TOMORROW!!!! :D:D:D:D **Just to let all readers know, there definately will be a chapter posted tomorrow, but it might not be set on Christmas Day. I was hoping it would, but just to let you know, it might not.**_

**_Merry Christmas from the UK!_**

* * *

Sharpay sat in the attic, looking for the Christmas Tree Decorations. Of course Sharpay bought a real Christmas Tree a couple of days ago. As she found a big box labelled 'Xmas Decorations', she found a couple photo albums stored in the corner. She reached for the them and looked at the titles. 'Louise's 1st Birthday' and 'Christmas 2006'. She flicked through them. She smiled as she saw how Louise had grown up. But she noticed some resemblances between Troy and Louise. There were many pictures with both of them in it. She saw how their eyes matched and how she smiled at him in the pictures. She felt a tear fall to the photos. She lied to Gabriella last night, she did sleep with Troy. And as a result she became pregnant. She put the albums back and took the box of Christmas decorations down.

"Mommy, are we putting the twee up today?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, _Uncle _Troy's gonna help too? Aren't you?" Sharpay looked on to Troy who was watching the NBA on T.V. "Sure I will" He got up and went towards the box she holding. "Here I'll take this" He put his hands directly on hers. She felt uncomfortable. "Thanks" She quietly answered.

He placed the heavy box down next to the tree. "Yay! Mommy, we gotta put the lights on first!" Louise screamed.

"Okay hun, me and Uncle Troy will put the lights on, whilst you choose which Baubles you want on, okay?" Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah!" Louise ran to the box and started to search for the box of baubles. Troy and Sharpay stood by the tree unravelling the lights as they took it around the tree. There was silence between them. "She's been looking forward to this" Sharpay said, breaking the silence.

"I can tell, she can't decide which baubles to use" The two looked at the 4 year old who was looking at two baubles boxes in confusion. Soon enough the lights were on the tree. "Mommy, these ones look cool!" Louise squeaked. The three of them took a hand full of baubles on and started to place them on the tree. Louise dropped one of them and it rolled under the tree. "Mom! I dwopped it!"

Sharpay bent down and tried to reach for it, not knowing Troy was doing the same on the other side. Sharpay grabbed something put it wasn't the bauble, it was Troy's hand. "Sorry" Troy apologised. Sharpay grabbed the bauble and put it on the tree.

"Mommy! Turn it on!" Sharpay switched on the lights. "Oh wait you forgot the star" Sharpay reached into the box and got a Gold Star out. "Lou?" She gave the star to Louise. Troy picked Louise up and the little blonde placed the star on top. "Yay! It's awesome!" Louise clapped and smiled. She sounded tired, "Time to go to bed huh?" Sharpay asked. She picked up Louise, who rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder. "Back in a sec" Sharpay whispered.

Troy waited for a couple of minutes, eventually he heard footsteps. Sharpay came back down the stairs. "She's gone to sleep" Sharpay said. "...Thanks for helping us"

"It's no problem" Troy said, stepping closer. It was the same feeling they both got 4 years ago. Without any sudden movements, Troy bent down and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, but Sharpay pulled away quickly. "I...have to go" Troy quickly walked out of the house. "Troy wait...." Sharpay stopped as the door shut. She sighed and sat on the couch. She picked up her phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

Gabriella- Hey Shar.

Sharpay- Gabi, I have to tell you something...

Gabriella- What is it?

Sharpay- Can you come over? Like now?

Gabriella- Like Now?...Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes

Gabriella hung up. Sharpay threw the phone on the couch and waited.

_5 looonnng Minutes later_

Sharpay heard a knock on the door and rushed to open. "Okay, so what is it you want to tell me?" Gabriella asked.

"It's about Louise and her paternity" Sharpay replied.

"What about it?" Gabriella asked.

"I lied to you last night" Sharpay answered. She saw the concern grow in Gabi's face. "I did sleep with Troy, before I got pregnant and I think you might be right"

"About?"

"Troy being Louise's father"

Gabriella huffed and fell on the couch. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tell him, even if it does mean he won't like me anymore...and maybe if it comes to it, we'll do a paternity test to make sure"

"And if he still doesn't want-"

"I don't care! At least he'll know the truth, and nothing but the truth...no matter how much it'll hurt"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_brambleclawrocks- Thanks! Merry Christmas!!!!_

_marthie4eva- I hope he is too! :P Merry Christmas!!!!_

_troypayzash- You'll find out now! Merry Christmas!!!!_

_twilightobessed- You're gonna find out now! Merry Christmas!!!!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Have an awesome day and let's make this last week of 2008 the best!_

_Can't Wait for 2009!!!_

_I hope wherever you are in the world, you're having or had a great Christmas!_

* * *

Troy returned the next day. He and Sharpay stood in the kitchen, whilst Louise was playing with her some of her Disney toys. Troy was leaning against the counter whilst Sharpay stood near the sink. "Shar, about last night...I don't know what came over me" Troy started.

"Troy, it doesn't matter...I actually liked it. Reminded me of high school" Sharpay smiled and stepped closer to him. Troy leant down and kissed her. She pulled away. "I'll be back in a minute" She turned and left the kitchen, walking upstairs. She walked into her ensuite and into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "C'mon Sharpay, you can't just kiss him and then forget that he could be the Father of your son....and now I'm talking to myself" Sharpay said, she washed her face.

"Sharpay!" She heard Troy call.

"Just a second!" Sharpay yelled back. She wiped her face and saw him entering her room. "Hi" She said, calmly.

"'Sup?" Troy greeted her.

"Troy, listen before we go any further, I have something really, really important to tell you" Sharpay said.

"I'm listening" Troy sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but me and Gabriella have been talking about Louise and her paternity. Gabriella thought that because you and Lou have such a strong bond-"

"Are you saying I could be her father?" Troy asked, his tone turned more serious.

"Well, it's a strong possibility-"

"Sharpay! It's absurd!" Troy shouted. His shouting startled Sharpay.

"Well Troy she has blue eyes and you know very well niether Scott or I have brown eyes and Gabriella said it's 5% possibility that she could get blue eyes from parents who both brown eyes-"

"What so after 4 years now you tell me I could be her father?!" Troy yelled.

Downstairs however, Louise heard her mother and Troy fighting upstairs.

"Troy don't you get it?! We slept together before I became pregnant, you were the last. Not Scott, you!" Sharpay shouted back.

"And so why didn't you tell me?!?! Why did you assume Scott was father?!"

"Because it was the first thing that came into my head!" Sharpay quietened. "I think you should take a paternity test"

"I'm not taking it"

"Why not?!"

"Shut up Sharpay! You can just decide whether I should take a test to find if some 4 year old is my child"

"That 4 year old happens to be my child! And maybe yours if you don't take this test!"

Louise heard nothing but shouting. The yelling became louder as she noticed Sharpay and Troy coming down the stairs. Troy was steadily making his way to the front door, whilst Sharpay hurried behind him.

"Just leave me alone" Troy slammed the door as he left. Sharpay stood there, tears falling from her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Louise looking at her, holding a brown teddy. Sharpay walked over to her. "Lou..." She sniffed, reaching for her daughter, however the young blonde resisted and ran upstairs. Sharpay watched Louise run upstairs, looking saddened. Louise ran into her bedroom and walked over to her bedside table. She opened the draw and got a piece of paper. In very messy 4 year old handwriting it had written on it 'Dear Santa Claus.' Further down the paper it had 'I want a Daddy for Christmas too'. She crushed the letter and threw it on the floor.

_1 hour later_

Sharpay walked into Louise's room and saw the youngster sprawled across her bed. Sharpay picked her up and put her under the covers. Sharpay was about to peck her cheek when she spotted a scrunched up piece of paper. She picked it up and flattened it out. She read it and sighed. She looked at the letter then Louise. She turned off her light and put the night light on instead.

* * *

"So it didn't go well?" Gabriella asked Sharpay at the kitchen table. Sharpay shook her head. "No, worse even. Lou won't even talk to me" Sharpay said.

"Oh, Shar"

"I mean, look what I found on the floor in her bedroom" Sharpay handed her the letter. Gabriella read it.

"Now, her Christmas is ruined, she probably cried herself to sleep last night"

"Don't feel bad for yourself, something is gonna happen which is gonna help this work out. Leave it to me" Gabriella reassured.

_Troy's House_

"You what?!" Gabriella's eyes widened. "You can't yell at her like that?!"

"She deserved it"

"How can you say that? After all she's been through! She was only 19 when she became pregnant"

"How do you think I felt last night? Finding out that there is a strong chance that Louise could be my child!" Troy said.

"She's practically in pieces. Lou won't even talk to her now. Sharpay's finding it hard, you don't know how hard it is to lie to a 4 year kid about the whereabouts of their Dad." Gabriella explained.

"Well I know how it feels to be lied at" Troy said.

"So are you saying even if you are Louise's Dad, you still won't care for her and Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. Troy stayed silent.

"Do you want to be Louise's father?"

Troy's eyes watered and he nodded.

"And even if you weren't her father, would you still want to be her Father? To care and love for her?"

Troy nodded again. "Then take that paternity test, it's your chance Troy"

Sharpay sat on the couch, the house was quiet and it like Christmas had come and gone. There was a knock at the door. "Sharpay it's me" She heard Troy say. Sharpay got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, in a monotone.

"I want to take the test, not for myself but for you and Louise"

"You think after all you said to me last night, you can just walked over here and tell me you changed your mind all of a sudden"

"I had a long conversation with Gabriella"

"And you think that's just gonna change everything?! You said it yourself, it's absurd" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay! I want to take the test"

Sharpay sighed and looked at him. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

_XdiirtyXsecretX- Thank you! Hope you had good Christmas!_

_ghettobabe510- I'm so eager to find out what I'm gonna write! Good Christmas?_

_marthie4eva- Defo a moment in the story where it's nail biting! Good Christmas?_

_twilightobsessed- I was saying to the screen 'Bad Troy! Oh...Good Troy!' Have a good Christmas?_

_dancingfool987- Hi! New Reviewer! Woop! Merry Christmas!_

_Zashley Rox- I hope he is too! Merry Christmas_

_Xiotisa95- Need a Kleenex Tissue? Seriously, I well up a lot! Merry Christmas!_

_SeBabGr- This is your much needed update! Merry Christmas!_

_I'm BACK! WOOPEE! I wanted to update so much! My Mum kept on using my Grandparent's Computer! I loved Michigan, as always. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anybody watch New Years Live? I stayed up till 3.15am! And no, I wasn't drunk!_

_I'm going to see **Australia **tomorrow, and I'm excited. Nicole and Hugh are in my fave actors/actress' list. **This is a short chapter because I wrote it in 15 mins, because I wanted to get an update out! I don't want you guys to feel as if I'm not updating as frequently, so that's why this is short. Sorry :(**_

* * *

Sharpay managed to drag Louise to the DNA centre with Troy. It was hard for Louise though, she found it strange have a weird swab stick thing put it to her mouth and have the woman move it about collecting DNA from inside her mouth. It was pretty uncomfortable for Sharpay and Troy to do it. Sharpay personally felt as if it was the right thing to do as did Troy. Sharpay had to fill out forms. There came a point when one of the form asked for the name of person Sharpay thought was the father. It was painful to write Scott's name out but it was worth it. The woman then told them if there is anything to ask, just call. Of course Sharpay wanted to know when her results get back.

It was long drive home though, Troy and Sharpay didn't look at each other once. Sharpay sat in the front passenger seat, she occasionally looked back and saw Louise playing with her Snow White and Cinderella Dolls. Troy pulled into the driveway. "Thanks for the ride" Sharpay said, getting out of the car. "Come on Lou" She opened the passenger door and Louise hopped out. As soon as she shut the door, Troy quickly reversed and sped of down the road. Sharpay sighed heavily. "C'mon let's go inside"

* * *

Sharpay was in the kitchen making lunch for Louise, she was talking on the phone talking to the DNA Centre. "Yeah, can you tell me when I'll get the results for the paternity test?"

"2 weeks?!" Sharpay accidentily yelled. "Sorry...2 weeks, that's around about Christmas Day, can't you post them any earlier?...23rd......fine it'll have to do" Sharpay hung up and moaned. She walked into the living room and gave Louise her sandwich.

"Mommy, is Troy my Daddy?"

_'Damn! She's clever, at least it shows she got my brains' _Sharpay thought.

"Well, he could be Lou. It's difficult" Sharpay replied.

"But I don't want him to be my Daddy, he made you cwy" Louise said.

"Oh, he'll be a nice Daddy. It's just he was angry first"

"I don't like angwy people. There not nice"

"He was a little shocked, it's scared him but now he's okay with it"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Lou?"

"What was the tickly thing that woman put in my mouth?"

"She took some of your DNA, and mine and Troy's" Sharpay replied.

"DNA? What's that?" Louise asked...again.

"It's is to help me find out if Troy is your Daddy"


	7. Chapter 7

_ghettobabe510- I loved this christmas! Michigan was awesome!_

_brambelclawrocks- I want to know too! Lol. :P_

_twilightobsessed- I had a good one. I treat my Grandpa like he's Santa Claus. Argh! Can't believe it's 2009! Doesn't get any better than this_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_My new year's resolution- To stop eating as much chocolate. (it didn't work last year, i ended up going Cadbury's World Twice in a week! :P)_

_Enjoy all you readers!_

* * *

Sharpat sat at the kitchen table. A white envelope sat on the table with her. Nervously, she looked at it. "Oh you're such wuss Sharpay, just open it" She reached for it. There was knock at the door, which made her jump. She walked over to the front door. She opened it and looked straight at them. "Hi..." She said, calmly.

"Hi, I saw the Mailman deliver a letter and I was hoping we could open together?" He asked.

"Sure" Sharpay opened the door widely to let him in. They walked _together _into the kitchen. Troy saw the envelope on the table. "Is that it?"

"Yes" Sharpay replied. "I've been to nervous to open it"

"Do you want to now?" Troy asked her. Sharpay nodded. They sat together at the table. Troy got the letter and they both started to tear at it. Eventually two pieces of paper slipped out. One the Results, the other a reply letter. Sharpay opened the folded letter and Troy stood behind her. She felt her eyes well up.

"What does it say?" Troy asked. Sharpay gave him the letter. He read it. His eyes circled it as he looked up towards her tearful face. His eyes lit up and he smiled. Sharpay ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're Louise's Father"

"I can't believe it"

"I knew it! You were the only one!" Sharpay pulled away from him. "I was so worried..and there you are, your her Dad. I never thought"

Sharpay looked at him. "Say something..." Troy's blue eyes eyed her. He stepped closer. "Don't need to" He kissed her for the first time in 4 years. It definately felt good. Sharpay pulled away. "Wow....um..." She turned her head and spotted Louise standing there.

"Mommy?" She asked, really quitely.

"Honey, Mommy has something to tell you" Sharpay bent down.

"Is Troy my Daddy?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, he is your Daddy and the test says he is too" Louise looked up at her 'Daddy'. "This doesn't mean I'll like to play basketball...Daddy" She said.

Troy smiled. He picked her up. "Whatever it takes"

* * *

Sharpay, Troy and Louise sat watching Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, obviously Lou's choice of movie night. Louise sat whilst she looked at both of her parents, who were sleeping away. She got up on the couch and started to jumping. "WAKE UP!" Sharpay and Troy woke up quickly. "What?! What's going on?!" Troy asked.

"You were all sleepy! That's not fair! You pwomised you will watch this! And you fall asleep! I'm disapwointed" Louise answered.

"Sorry hun, me and Daddy are just tired"

"Why? It's only 8 o'clock" Louise said, looking at the clock above the fireplace.

"Okay, we just don't like watching Cinderella" Sharpay said.

"What? You told me you do! You evil! Grrr!!!" Louise said.

"Sorry but Daddy likes to watch action movies and Mommy likes her sappy Romance movies" Troy added.

"Oh! So you want to say it like that!" Sharpay threw a pillow at his face. He threw one back. She got up and started to run about the house, Troy chasing her.

"Finally! I can watch it" Louise cheekily said, turning her head to the T.V. Sharpay was chased towards the kitchen, she stopped at the counter. Troy came onto her and tickled her. She laughed heavily. They stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm Glad your her father"

"Me too


	8. Chapter 8

_ghettobabe510- thanks! Story's about to end! :(_

_troypazash- I had the same thought! Thanks!_

_XdiirtyXsecretX- my Xmas was fab and new year was awesome too! thanks!_

_brambleclawrocks- well that's how sharpay trained her! :D. Thanks_

_marthie4eva- You're getting warmer!!! But this Story is coming to an End!!! :( :(_

_NOOO! SCHOOL TOMORROW! HOW DISAPPOINTING! Why did Christmas go so fast?! Anyway----_

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!!!! THE STORY IS FINISHING NOW! *CRIES* Seriously the next chapter is the last one! :( BUT!!! There is a BUT! I'm thinking of writing a SEQUEL!!!_**

**_People I need ideas! A possible Troypay wedding? Scott comes back? Another baby? Illness? Kidnapping? I dunno, gimme some ideas!!!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sharpay turned in her bed. She opened her eyes and realised what day it was today. Christmas Eve. This meant milk and cookies by the fireplace. Getting Lou to bed would be hard, she would be eager to see Santa. And Troy, oh Troy...what a perfect Christmas it's turned out to be. Sharpay got up and walked over to Louise's room. "Mommy! Santa Claus is coming today!" Louise squeaked.

"I know! You better still be a good girl, otherwise-"

"I know Mommy! Santa won't come!" Louise said, running down the stairs. Troy walked through the door holding presents and wrapped in a big coat. "Daddy!" Louise squealed, running to Troy.

"Hey! How's my little girl?" Troy asked. Troy looked to Sharpay. "Just woke up?"

"Yeah, exhausted" Sharpay said.

"You might wanna turn the heat up a little bit, it's freezing today. Weather Report says heavy snow due. No wonder my Mom forced my Dad to go to the Bahamas this Christmas" Troy laughed.

"Ha, someone will be excited for snow" Sharpay pointed to Louise.

"Brought some presents" Troy said, passing a few small boxes to her, "Merry Christmas"

"Aw, thank you!" Sharpay kissed his cheek. "Wanna have something to eat?"

"You read my mind" Troy said, whilst taking his coat off. He followed Sharpay into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Oh yeah, thanks" Troy sat at the table, where Sharpay placed a hot cup of coffee. "Pancakes?" Troy nodded. Sharpay brought 3 plates over to the table. She sat down next to Troy. "Have you told Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"No...have you told Ryan?" Troy answered, eating his pancake.

"I haven't thought about it. But he's over for Christmas and I have to tell him" Sharpay looked up at him.

"Same" Troy said.

"Daddy! Mommy! Is it going to snow this Chwistmas?" Louise asked.

"I hope so." Sharpay told her. Louise clapped. "Yay! We can make a snowman!!!"

"Staying for tonight?" Sharpay asked him.

"If that's okay with you..." Troy began.

"Oh it's fine! She'd love to have a full family for Christmas" Sharpay answered. "And plus, it's nice to have someone else with you"

Troy looked at her, he smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

It was cold inside the house for the evening. Sharpay turned the heat up, but it didn't make a difference. Louise walked into the living room, "Mommy, can we put Milk & Cookies out now?" She asked. The small blonde was in her jammies and a pink nightgown. Sharpay nodded and they walked into the kitchen together. Sharpay got a packet of cookies out and Lou took two. She placed them on the plate, whilst Sharpay poured a glass of milk. "Mommy? What does Wudolph eat?"

"Carrots I guess" Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. Louise ran over to the fridge and searched for some carrots. She found one. "I got it Mommy!" She put the carrot on the plate. She took the two things and placed them one the table. "Daddy! Look, there's a cookie for Santa and a carrot for Wudolph. And also Milk for Santa"

"Who's the other cookie for then?" Troy asked.

"Not you! It's incase Santa wants one more!" Louise answered.

"Come on, honey time to go to bed!"

"But-"

"No buts! Santa won't come if your still awake!" Sharpay said.

"Oh! Mommy, can't I stay for 2 more minutes?"

"No" Sharpay said. Louise walked in front of Sharpay and stomped on the staircase. "Are we being naughty now?"

"No..." Louise whimpered, thinking any sign of being naughty would drive Santa away from this house.

Troy rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch, hearing their conversation. He saw Sharpay returning with an empty glass of milk. "Get her to sleep?"

"She usually goes in couple of minutes" Sharpay added, turning the kitchen light off and lying on the couch next to Troy. She rested her head on his chest. "Tomorrow's gonna be hectic"

"Why?"

"Well, first of opening presents, Christmas Dinner and telling everyone the truth about you" She said.

"It's a good thing we're having Christmas dinner at Gabi's" Troy said. "Just wait for tomorrow, and start worrying about it then"

"That sounds like a great idea(!)" Sharpay sarcastically replied.

"You know what I mean" Troy said. Sharpay put an arm around his neck. "I'm so glad you did want to stay with us"

"Well I can't just leave you two, she's our daughter!" Troy said.

"That's why I'm so Glad"

"I love you Shar"

"I love you too Troy"


	9. Chapter 9: NOT THE END OF THE STORY!

_brambleclawrocks- I think so too! Read the description below! xD_

_marthie4eva- Read the description below please!!! xD_

_twilightobsessed- Either one of those ideas would be great! Thanks xD_

**_Important!!!!!!!!! Due to some requests, there is NOT going to be a sequel :(. This is because this chapter is NOT THE LAST ONE!!! :) . The story will continue, with some of the ideas you guys thought of. So don't panic, this story is not ending!_**

_I was rumaging through some old stuff the other day, and I found some weird stuff! I found a Britney Tour Tee shirt, cheesy pop albums, an clock that had my name on it (MY NAME IS SAMANTHA BTW) and loads more. I was like, I was such a freak in those days! With the exception my Britney T-shirt! Don't diss!_

_I came home yesterday with blocked nose, aching back and the most unacceptable cold...again! Someone out there hates me! I'm going to a professional soccer/football game tomorrow, so no updates tomorrow!_

_I was on a Meebo chat to a person from America, this is an Avril Lavigne Meebo chat so I felt safe. Anywayz, we talked and we ended up exchanging email addresses. So of course we chatted on Yahoo! Messenger, until it was getting late here and obviously America is so many hours behind us Brits, so I went to bed._

**_Anyone want to talk on MSN or Yahoo! ???????. I HAVE BOTH! GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE MY EMAIL ADDRESSES. PLEASE, I NEED TO TALK TO MORE PEOPLE THESE DAYS. And it would so cool talking to my reviewers who are from other countries! MY PROFILE!!!_**

MY PROFILE ^^!!

* * *

"Mommy! DADDY!!! WAKE UP!!!" Louise ran into their room, and jumped on the bed. "Mommy, it's Christmas!!! SANTY CLAUS CAME!!! Come on Daddy! Stop being lazy!" She shouted whilst jumping ontop of them.

"Lou! We're trying to sleep!" Troy yelled.

"But Daddy! It's Christmas Day, we're gonna go to Aunty Gabwiella's house aswell" Louise slumped onto the bed.

"I guess we better get up" Sharpay turned over the covers and got up. "Look! Let's go downstairs!" Louise grabbed Sharpay's hand and pulled her downstairs. She pulled her over to the tree. "Look! 'To Louise, from Santa'" Louise read the label on the present. She tore the wrapping off. Sharpay watched her eyes double as Louise looked at her present. "It's Sleeping Beauty dolly i wanted!!" She screamed.

"Are you happy now?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah! Santa's the best!" Louise smiled.

"What's all the screaming?" Troy asked, half asleep and walking down the stairs.

"I got the dolly I asked for! See!" Louise held up the doll.

"Oh! That's great!" Troy said, pretending to be excited.

* * *

_Montez's..._

Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad and Ryan all stood in the kitchen of Gabriella's house. Troy and Sharpay were busy talking. "Do you think we should tell them now?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I suppose, I mean their all here now" Troy whispered. The two turned to the rest of the kitchen. "Um...excuse me guys?" The rest of them stopped talking and looked at them.

"Sharpay and I have something to tell you all" Troy said.

"The Paternity Test results came back and they confirmed that Troy is Lou's Father" Sharpay smiled and looked up to Troy.

"Oh that's great" Gabriella said.

"Which means we can be a proper family" Troy added.

Away from her parents, Louise sat in the living room. "Thank you Santa" She looked at the window. She then noticed white little chunks falling from the sky. She looked at it in confusion. She slid of the couch and walked over to the window. She drew the curtains further away. Her eyes lit up. She noticed children playing with each other in snow! Snow!!! Lots and lots of snow! She looked fascinated at the amounts that had settled on the ground. "Mommy! Looks it's snowing!" Louise smiled. Sharpay or Troy heard. Louise sneaked over to the couch nearest the kitchen and slid on her coat. She then made a run for the door. "Lou?" Sharpay asked, as she noticed her daughter heading for the door. "Honey! Where are you going?!" Louise paid no attention and opened the door, running outside.

"Louise! What are you doing?! You're gonna freeze out!" Sharpay ran to the door. She stopped and she noticed her daughter laughing, throwing chunks of snows in the air. The others stood behind her. "It's snowing" Chad said.

"No shit sherlock! Of course it's snowing!" Ryan laughed. Gabriella turned her head to a side for a second and noticed a small tiny box under the tree. She looked at it and picked it up. She read the small label. 'To Sharpay, love Troy'. "Hey Shar" Gabriella noted. "Come here" Sharpay walked over to Gabriella. "What?"

"This...it's for you from Troy, he must have accidentally put it under the tree when he gave me my present" Gabriella explained. Sharpay took it. "I wonder what it is" Sharpay tore the small wrapping off. It was a small box. Troy looked over and smiled. He walked over to her. "Mm, can't open the damn thing" Sharpay moaned.

"Here let me help" Troy took the box from her. There was a herd of gasps, where got down on one knee. He opened the box. A very shiny diamond ring faced Sharpay. Her eyes widened and so did everyone else's. "Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" He proposed! Troy, proposed!!!

Sharpay looked at him, then the ring, then everyone else. "Uh...I don't know what to say" Sharpay stuttered.

"A 'Yes' could be nice" Chad whispered to Taylor, who then punched his arm.

Troy looked up nervously, expecting rejection. "Yes" Sharpay whispered. Troy's blue eyes sparkled, he got up and hugged Sharpay.

"Oh this is such a cool day!" Gabriella clapped her hands and hugged Sharpay.

Louise walked in. "What are you lot doing in here? You missing all the fun!" She said and ran back outside.

"I guess we better join her" Chad said.

"Oh you would wouldn't you?!" Taylor laughed. The guys got their coats and fleeces on. They walked outside to a street full of kids, teenagers messing around the snow.

"I love you Bolton"

"I love you Evans"


	10. Chapter 10

_brambleclawrocks- I'm glad this is continuing! Thanks :D!_

_marthie4eva- Best Present Ever! 3. Thanks :D!_

_twilightobsessed- I'm glad too! Thanks :D!_

_fabulus me- a few more chapters to go! Thaks :D!_

_duhhitskatieox- I wish I was Sharpay's place. Not in a million years though. Thanks :D!_

_Okay, so I went on MSN and saw that two people had added me! YAY!!! But it's only two! More people! C'mon!!! It's so boring! I need more people! Especially cos I haven't spoken to you guys properly, like a online convo! It's just reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

2 weeks later

4 Girls stood in Troy and Sharpay's room. Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Mrs. Evans. Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror, "Well today's the day" She smiled. She stood in a Ivory Silk Wedding Dress, looking more beautiful than ever. Her blonde hair was done in an Undone Bun. Maria Evans looked at her daughter. "Don't you look like a Princess?" She commented. Sharpay blushed. "And both of you look so darling" Maria looked back at the two bridesmaids, Gabriella and Taylor. "Thanks" Gabriella said.

"I'm getting married today" Sharpay said.

"Nervous?"

"Nope not at all" Sharpay replied. "In fact, I'm feeling excited"

"Oh my baby girl's gonna have a husband" Maria put her hands on Sharpay's cheek. "What am I gonna do without you?"

"Mom, stop...you're gonna make me cry" Sharpay sniffed. "And my make-up's gonna start running"

"Oh, then shut me up! It's your big day, it's all about you...you and Troy." Maria quietened.

_The Boltons Home_

"You guys ready?" Jack asked the boys.

"Almost" Troy replied. He looked at himself in the mirror, he finished smartening the Tuxedo.

"You look alright man! Stop fussing about" Chad said.

"It's all right for you! You're not getting married" Troy looked at him and glared. "You're just gonna watch us get married"

"Well you're not gonna be a free man no more! You're gonna have blondie to worry about" Chad snickered.

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about!" Ryan yelled.

"Yeah, and my soon-to-be wife, so stop dissing her" Troy ordered.

"Yes sir!" Chad saluted him.

"You better have the rings..."

"Got 'em right here" Chad patted a pocket on his tux.

"Well we best get going"

* * *

In the Church, the Pews were full of guests. Troy stood near the altar at the top of Aisle. The Vicar stood at the top with Troy, "She should be coming in any minute now" Chad whispered to Troy. Louise sat with Maria, in a beautiful chair. Gabriella stood at the bottom of the Aisle and nodded. The Vicar waved his arms, signalling everyone to stand. The organ started to play. Sharpay walked in with her arm linked with Vance. Many of the adult's smiled at how she looked. Troy turned and saw her. Oh! How beautiful she looked!! Louise grinned as she saw her Mom. "Grandma, she looks like Cinderella" She whispered. Maria nodded. Sharpay walked towards the Alter. She stopped and faced Troy. He looked right at her, his blue eyes shining at her brown ones.

"Everyone please be seated" The Vicar said.

"Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I ask you both that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time..." The Vicar added. Troy and Sharpay looked at each other, smiled and looked back at the Vicar.

"Is there anyone objects to marriage? Please speak now"

There was brief silence in the church. "Okay, Troy, do you take Sharpay to be your wedded wife, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I, Troy, take thee, Sharpay, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"Sharpay, do you take Troy to be your wedded husband, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I, Sharpay, take thee, Troy, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

The guests awed and watched as the ceremony was coming to an end. "The rings?" The Vicar asked for. Chad stepped forward with a pair of rings. Troy put on one of Sharpay's ring finger, and Sharpay repeated the step for Troy.

"Inasmuch as you have consented together in marriage, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the laws of the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The Vicar finished.

Troy stepped forward, cupped Sharpay's face in his hands and kissed her. Troy and Sharpay, took each other's hands and walked down the Aisle. Everyone got up and clapped as they left the church.


	11. Chapter 11

_brambleclawrocks- There's more to come!_

_Duhhitskatieox- best couple Troypay/Zashley! :P_

_marthie4eva- I loved the wedding, I actually felt as if I was there! :D_

_twilightobsessed- Thank you very much!_

_fabulus me- Lol, just need to come on at the right time on MSN. Then we can talk._

_This cold has been driving me nuts! Everytime I cough, my stomach feels pain! It hurts to laugh! I was watching Kung Fu Panda and I wanted to laugh some much, but i was like Hehe- OW! :(. Darn stupid cold weather._

* * *

A week later, the married couple had ventured on a small holiday to London. Louise stayed with Maria and Vance. Sharpay and Troy returned to Albuquerque. Sharpay now thought life was at it's best. Troy had a job, Louise went to Kindergarten every day or so and Sharpay was the housewife.

It was a nice winter evening. The Fire was on, T.V and a nice cup of hot chocolate. Sharpay had put Louise's upstairs an hour ago. She and Troy lay on the couch together. "I'm so tired" Sharpay said, against his chest.

"Want to go to bed?" Troy asked her. "You've been pretty down all week, even in London"

"Yeah, I might..." Sharpay yawned.

_Upstairs..._

Sharpay returned from the bathroom, and lay in the bed with Troy. "You been sick again?" He asked. Sharpay nodded. "Maybe you caught a flu or something..-"

"-Troy, what if I said I've had these symptoms before? And it's not the flu?" Sharpay asked, sitting up and facing him. Troy sat up with her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not the flu...it's something I'll have for at least 9 months" Sharpay added. Sharpay watched as Troy's blue eyes widened. He got off the bed. "Woah! What are...are you saying you're...you are-"

"Pregnant? Yes I am" Sharpay got up too. The two walked to the front of the bed.

"You're pregnant?! When? How? Why? Where?!"

"Troy! Shut up! You know all of those details!" Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpay! I've never been in this position before! You don't know how hard it is..." Sharpay lifted her eyebrows.

"I don't how hard it is? Let's see you try and have a baby, let's see you go through the pain!!!" Sharpay said.

"Shar, I didn't mean it like that! I meant, I mean you don't know how hard it is to find out your partner is pregnant. I've never had to find this out for myself" Troy explained.

"So what do you think? Are you ready for a second child?"

He thought for a second. "Yeah I'm ready"

* * *

Sharpay woke up next to Troy. She felt a horrible surge in stomach and shot up from the bed, rushing to the bathroom. Troy shook from the bed and heard retching coming from the bathroom. Sharpay returned from the bathroom, Troy looked up at her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, gotten used to it when I was pregnant with Lou" Sharpay said.

"You need to rest" Troy ordered.

"No, I'll go wake up Lou. She's going to go to her friends house today and I need to get her ready for that" Sharpay got up.

"Shar...listen, you lie down and I'll get Louise ready" Troy said, getting up and forcing her to the bed. Sharpay sighed and lay back in the bed.

_1 hour later_

Troy walked into the room. "I'll see you soon Shar, I need to get a few things from the sports stores, so I'll be a bit late" Troy kissed her forehead. "What did you tell Louise?" Sharpay asked.

"I just told her you were a bit ill" Troy said. "See you babe"

Sharpay heard the front door close and the engine of the car starting. She then heard it revving off. Sharpay sighed. "Pregnant again" She whispered to herself.

She looked at the side of the bed on the table, a picture of her wedding day. It was black and white, it was portrait of her and Troy. Sharpay smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Another 9 months"

* * *

Louise's friend's Mom dropped Louise off at home. As it was cold, Louise was in her room playing with her new christmas presents. Sharpay was lying on the couch in the living room. She was eagerly waiting for Troy to come home. Every car that passed by seem to make her shoot up and look to see if it was Troy's, it never was.

There was noise of car pulling up and Sharpay looked up. It was Gabriella. Sharpay opened the door for her. "Hey Shar!" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Gabi" Sharpay closed the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd pop by" Gabriella said. The pair sat in the kitchen. "So how was the Honeymoon?"

"Gab, we told you already!"

"I know, but thinking of London and talking about it makes it sound like WOW!" Gabriella said.

"Gab, I need to tell you something.." Sharpay switched the subject.

"Go on then..."

"Okay, I'm pregnant"

A smile formed of Gabriella's face. "Oh! That's is so sweet! Congrats! Another baby Bolton! Does Troy know?"

Sharpay nodded. "I told him this morning! He was kinda shocked but took it well afterwards"

"So....are you excited?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "I just have a real bad feeling"


	12. Chapter 12

_3 months on the pregnancy wagon_

Through the pregnancy course, Sharpay's bump had formed. It was a real challenge to tell Louise that Sharpay was pregnant. She first didn't understand. Troy broke it down for her.

_"Lou, Mommy is going to have a baby" Troy told Louise._

_Louise didn't look any surprise. "Huh?"_

_"You're going to have a baby sister or baby brother" Sharpay added._

_"Oh..." Louise said. "Mommy, Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Where do babies come fwom?"_

_Sharpay sighed. She looked at Troy. "Tell her something" Sharpay whispered._

_"What why me?"_

_"Just say something..."_

_"Uh, you'll find out when you're older"_

Toughy! Troy was out buying paint for the baby's nursery and because it was now Spring, the sun shined a lot more, which meant Louise could play outside. Sharpay inside, in the living room and watching some good old Friends. There was knock at the door which startled Sharpay and she got up to go answer it. She opened and the door, her jaw dropped at the sight of who was standing in front of her. Scott stood there. "Hey Sharpay" He grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked him.

"Well let's just say it didn't work out with me and Kelly, we split up and I moved back here" Scott replied.

"And you've come to my front door, why?" Sharpay asked. "If you're a looking for a second chance, you are so far from it"

"Well I was going to say, I just wanted to see you again" Scott said.

"Well you can kiss that dream goodbye" Sharpay tried to shut the door but noticed his foot was in the way. "What do you want?"

"Like I said 'I wanted to see you again'. Now will you let me in?" He answered. Sharpay looked at him, she reluctantly let him in.

"House hasn't changed much" Scott commented as he walked in. He turned and saw Sharpay's figure. Unfortuantely her bump stood out. "In a relationship with some other guy huh?"

"I guess you could say that" Sharpay replied. Scott noticed the wedding ring on her finger. "Married" Sharpay nodded. "Is this him?" Scott asked, picking up a photo of the wedding day.

"Yes, that's him" Sharpay said, slowly watching his every move. Scott turned his head and saw a little girl playing outside. "You got a kid huh? How old is she?"

"4"

Scott turned back at Sharpay. "She's 4? That's about the time-"

"-She's not your daughter, she's Troy"

"Yeah, but how could you know that? She's 4 and I left 4 years ago"

"Well I was dumb enough to think you were actually her father at first, but as time passed Troy, Louise and I took a paternity test, and the results prove she's his daughter" Sharpay explained.

"You slept with him, when I was with you?" Scott thought.

"After we broke up, and now we're married and expecting our second child together"

Scott shook his head in dismay. "You slept with him, when I hadn't even left?!"

"You can talk! You slept some other bitch whilst we WE'RE together!" Sharpay yelled back. Scott went quiet. "So why have you come back then?"

"Because I wanted to see if we could start over again, but obviously we can't" Scott said.

"Well just leave then" Sharpay told him. Scott moved closer to her. "It's not over Sharpay" He turned sharply, leaving the house and driving off in his car. Sharpay felt tears fall from her eyes, she'd never thought he'd come back...never! Troy opened the door, "Who was that guy?" He asked, he then noticed the look on her face. "Hey! What's wrong? Why you crying?" He dropped the stuff he was holding, and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug, she dug her face in his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's just nothing, just a thought getting the better of me" Sharpay replied.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes" Sharpay sighed. "Yes, Troy the baby is fine!"

"Mommy?" Sharpay heard Louise ask from the kitchen. "I fell over" Sharpay walked over to Louise who looked red faced, her blue eyes dropped tears every other second. Sharpay look at the small cut on the little girls knee. There was blood all over her knee. "Don't worry honey, Mommy will make it feel better" Sharpay reached for a wet paper towel and wiped the blood away. Louise winced at the pain. "Mommy it hurts!"

Sharpay reached for a band aid from a small box, she carefully placed it ontop of the cut. "There you go" Sharpay smiled. Louise looked up to her mother. "Oh come on Lou, smile! It's all better!" Sharpay told her.

"But it hurts! Mommy, it is not nice"

"Well go upstairs, play with your dolly's..." Sharpay watched her daughter slowly walk upstairs, she felt her stomach and then looked towards a picture of her, Troy and Louise on the wedding day. She bit her lip at what was to come.....


	13. Writer's Block! Oh no!

_Due to recent school exams, I hadn't had time to write review replies. I had my results for a Math Exam which I eased of with a really high A as my teacher put it, I was bummed that I missed A* by 1 mark! I had my Science module exam and it was hell! I also grew stressed :(. On the other hand, I'm glad to say none of the stress drew me away from FF. Although, now i really mean this, The Story is coming to close end! 3 Chapters to go! I've already started to write a brand new HSM story on Word. It is another Troypay, but much more darker than any other stories, I've written._

_**However, I've got Writers Block! I seriously don't know what to write. I'm so stressed at the moment, which could be the source. SO, ANYONE OF MY REVIEWERS THINK OF ANY IDEAS?! PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'M IN DESPERATE NEED! I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY. YOU WILL BE CREDITED!**_

**:(**


	14. Chapter 13

_I'm no longer stressed out! Woo! In fact, I had watched Friends today and totally laughed through the whole thing! I felt so much better! Yes! Wah-pah! Thank you to all those who posted ideas for the remainder of this story._

_Credit to- fabulus me! For the idea! And thanks Brambleclawrocks for giving an idea._

* * *

_6 Months on Preggers Train_

Sharpay awoke from the light which was peering through the curtains. She decided to close her eyes and have a nice lie-in. She felt a warm strong arm slide around her waist. She smiled to herself. "Morning" Troy mumbled, from behind her neck.

"Morning hun" Sharpay replied.

"How's the baby?" Troy asked, his mouth breathing on her neck.

"It's fine, and I'm fine too thanks for asking(!)" She moaned.

"Sorry" Troy replied. "How are you?"

"Fine thank you very much" Sharpay added, turning to face him. Her bump stopped her from a full turn. "3 months left! Oh for God sake! This is gonna take forever!"

"I remember when Gabriella rang to tell me, that you had gone into labour 2 weeks early" Troy said.

"Don't remind me! That was nothing but painful!" Sharpay said.

There was a moment of silence. Sharpay was in deep thought. She remember that be married, means being completely honest with your partner. She had to tell him that Scott had come and that's the reason she was crying. "Troy" Sharpay started.

"Yeah?" He answered. Sharpay sat up and he copied. "You know that day when you came home, and I was crying and I told you it was nothing"

"Yes..." Troy said.

"It wasn't nothing. The guy you saw leaving the house, was Scott" Sharpay finished.

"What?! Sharpay, what was he doing here?!" Troy fired.

"He came back, looking for a second chance" Sharpay added.

"What the fuck?!"

"And I told him about Louise, the paternity test, our wedding, the baby and that's when it kicked off"

"What kicked off?"

"He got frustrated and I told him to leave, and he told me 'it's not over'" Sharpay ended, tears cascading from her eyes. Troy had a look of despair on his face. His own wife couldn't have been honest with him about something so important.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Troy roared. He got up from the bed, Sharpay struggled but managed to do so.

"Sharpay! The whole point of saying those vows, was that we would tell each other everything!! And you lied to me! Saying nothing was wrong! But now, you tell me! 3 Months later! When our baby is soon to be born! That's just so typical of you!" Troy stormed out of room, slapping the door. Sharpay sat on the edge of the bed and threw her head into her hands. The future of their marriage was already looking dim.

* * *

Sharpay sat on her couch, looking at the coffee table. She felt depressed, down in the dumps and insecure. Troy hadn't called, come back or anything. She jumped when someone had knocked on the front door. She got up in a hurry and opened it. "Troy- Oh it's you" She expected to see Troy, but Scott was standing there. "Can I come in?" He asked. Sharpay stepped away letting him in.

"So where's the husband then?" Scott questioned her.

"He's gone out" Sharpay sorta lied.

"You had a fight?" Scott could see right through her, not literally. Sharpay nodded. "Oh I see..." Scott walked over and hugged her! Sharpay couldn't careless who gave her a hug at the moment, whether it was Lou, a Lampost or the front door. The door did open and Troy walked in. The sight of Sharpay and Scott hugging, made him want to yell. "I can't believe you!"

"Troy! It's not what you think!" Sharpay tried but Troy slammed the door at a rate that it's hinges could've fallen off.

Sharpay breathed a heavy desperate sigh...


	15. Chapter 14

_Okay so I didn't update yesterday, because IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! Woop! I'm 15!! Yippee!_

_Anyway, so because the story is coming to an end, I and I hope most of you guys, want Sharpay to have the baby. And I want you guys to tell me if you want it to be a BOY or a GIRL and give a NAME! I want it to be a girl, but that's just me so..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sharpay sat in a silent house, well Louise was sitting downstairs. Troy had been staying over at Chad's house and their marriage had cracks in it. She decided to stay strong for Louise and her baby. "Louise! Honey!" Sharpay called out. There was no answer. "Lou!" Sharpay got up and walked downstairs. "Lou?" Sharpay walked into the living room, nothing but a couple of dolls sprawled on the floor. Sharpay felt her heart began to beat much harder. "Babe?" She rushed into the kitchen. Nothing. She looked out into the garden...nothing! "Oh no!" Sharpay put her hand over her mouth. She ran upstairs to each room, checking every inch. Louise was gone. Sharpay walked downstairs, and back into the kitchen. She noticed a yellow note on the kitchen counter.

_'I can see your marriage with Bolton is already starting to drop with cuts and bruises, let's just say your daughter might suffer the same thing. Two options, come with me and she'll live, stay with Bolton and she'll die'. _There was an arrow pointing to Sharpay's left. She noticed another note. She opened it and saw another arrow which pointed to living room. Another yellow note was pointing down, it was stuck above the fireplace. Sharpay noticed a folded up note. She picked it up and key dropped out, Sharpay opened it. There was an address. Sharpay threw the note on the floor and grabbed her car keys.

Sharpay knew exactly what road this place was on. She drove at a fast speed. She knew who the note was written by. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to do this. Sharpay drove down a quiet road "Number 42" She whispered to herself. She pulled over at reasonably sized place. Sharpay got out of her car, she felt very nervous about what was to come. She took the key out of her pocket and carefully placed it in the key hole. She turned it and the door unlocked. She stepped inside.

Troy finally took a go and returned to his home. He opened the door. It was cold inside, especially strange for a summer term. "Sharpay?" Troy called out. No one answered. "Lou! Daddy's here!" Troy said. Nothing but silence. Troy saw the first yellow note on the floor. He picked it up. His eyes widened as he read it. "Oh shit!" He shouted picking up the note that had the address on it.

* * *

Sharpay walked around the house. It was quiet. She heard noises, like a little girl had just fallen over and was whimpering. "Lou?" She asked. "Hi Sharpay" Sharpay jumped and turned around, to see Scott come out from the darkness.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay cried.

"Sharpay don't be stupid! You know" Scott replied.

"Where is she? Where is Louise?!" Sharpay screamed.

"If you be quiet, I'll show you" He ordered her. Sharpay quietened. Scott grabbed her by the arm and led down a few stairs. He opened a door which led to the basement. "Lou?"

"Mommy!" The little blonde squeaked. Sharpay ran up to her daughter who was tied to chair. "Oh sweetie! Mommy's here!" Sharpay bent down to her daughter's level.

"So what's gonna be?"

"What?"

"Me or Bolton"

"You're actually forcing me to make a choice between my husband and you?!"

Scott nodded.

"Oh don't be such an idiot! I'm staying with the guy I love!"

"You saw what the note said Sharpay...'Stay with the husband and the daughter get's it'" Scott said. He was stepping closer to them. "Get away from us!"

Troy pulled over behind Sharpay's car. "Oh no" Troy ran to the front door. Fortunately, the door had been left open. He walked in. "Sharpay?"

Scott turned the door. "You brought your petty little husband here?"

"No! He didn't know about this!" Sharpay said, still tugging to her daughter.

Troy heard the shouting. He went down the stairs and to the door. He tried to open it but it locked. Sharpay heard Troy struggle against the door. "Troy!" Sharpay screamed.

"Shut it!" Scott fired. Troy walked back up the stairs, searching for anything to thrash open the door. He found a small fire extinguisher in the kitchen. He took it and ran back down to the door. He hit the door knob constantly. Eventually the lock broke and Troy threw open the door. He was shocked to see his family held hostage. "Leave them alone!"

"Don't try Bolton" Scott held a gun at Troy.

"Leave them alone!!" Troy shouted.

"Troy!" Sharpay said. "Watch the gun!" Sharpay watched them whilst trying to undo the knots on the rope.

"Dude you've got some nerve" Scott said to Troy.

"No! You've got some nerve!" Sharpay stood in front of the gun.

"Sharpay?!"

"I don't love you Scott! I never will! Y'know when we were together, I thought you were the one, the one I would spend the rest of my life with! But when I found out what you'd done, I thought that I'd made such a big mistake in loving you. Now you come back asking for a second chance, you know I would never give you one, yet you kidnap mine and Troy's daughter to blackmail me! I've moved on! And so should you!" Sharpay explained.

Scott watched for a second, he dropped the gun which made a clanking sound and he left. Sharpay sighed and collapsed onto her knees. "Shar, you okay?" Troy bent down to her level. Sharpay nodded. Troy turned to Louise and started to undo the knots. Eventually, Louise was free.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Troy asked, walking into their bedroom, seeing Sharpay in their bed, with the covers covering most of her body. She didn't make any movement.

"Shar, talk to me" Troy got into the bed with her, moving closer to her.

"He's gone now forever" She whispered. Troy's hand slid towards her bump. "Yeah he's gone. He'll never come back"

Sharpay turned to face him. "I can't believe he actually said he'd kill her if I didn't-"

"Shar, it's okay. There's nothing to worry about, it's just us now. You, me, the baby and Louise. And...I'm sorry I left, I should've listened to you"

"It's okay" Sharpay said. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, she went out like a light." Troy answered.

"I love you Troy" Sharpay kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too Shar"


	16. Chapter 15

_So I haven't updated in a while. I've been tied up with school work and my birthday etc. I got F.R.I.E.N.D.S TOW All Ten Seasons. I was so happy! It was awesome!!!! I've started to watch the first series. I was watching TOW the Candy Hearts. I was thinking about this story at the time. And cos' Carol is pregnant with Ross' baby, I was thinking about what the baby should be. Then I thought of the most awesome name for a little baby! SO READ ON TO FIND OUT!_

**_And a word from the wise, READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!! :(_**

* * *

Sharpay felt a kick against the inside of her belly. "Ow!" Sharpay said, and sat up.

"Everything okay?" Troy asked.

"Troy! What if I said, my water's broke?" Sharpay looked at him. She noticed his eyes widen. "Oh my God! You're in labor!!" He said.

"Well don't just stand there, you're pissing me off!" Sharpay yelled. "Oh fuck! Troy Bolton take me to the hospital!!"

"Uh, hospital...hospital!! I need to ring your brother!" Troy ran for the phone on the bedsie table.

"Ryan?!?! Forget him! Just take me to the hospital!"

"Well what about Louise?!"

".....Ring Ryan"

Sharpay watched, him dial. "Argh! This hurts like hell!!"

Troy- Ryan?

Ryan- What? It's 5 in the morning!

Troy- Shut up! Sharpay is going into labor!

Ryan- What?!

Troy- Yeah, so I'm going to take Sharpay to the hospital. And I need you to look after Louise!

Ryan- What now?!

Troy- Yes now!!!

Ryan- Alright!

Troy hung up. "Okay, I need to go wake Lou up!" Troy left the room in hurry. He returned with a sleeping Louise in his arms. "Lay her down on the sofa!" Sharpay told him. "Oh shit! Troy!!"

There was revving of a car outside. It was Ryan and Gabiella. They knocked on the door in hurry. Troy opened it. "Okay, Lou's still asleep and you, Ryan, look after her" Ryan nodded.

Troy ran up the stairs and returned with an agonising Sharpay in his arms, who was yelling. "Gabriella! You're coming with me!"

* * *

"Well?" Troy asked a nurse.

"Well as far as we can see, she will be giving birth soon"

"What is 'soon'? 5 minutes? An hour?"

"Troy chill! Stop asking questions! Give the nurse a break!" Gabriella told him.

"Give her a break?! Gabriella, I've never been in this position before! I wasn't in this role when Louise was born!" Troy said.

"You really need to relax!" Gabriella said. Troy sighed and turned to walk into the room. "Hi babe"

"Hiya.." Sharpay said, resting her head on the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I think the baby is coming!!" Sharpay screamed, squeezing his hand.

* * *

"Come on Sharpay!" The nurse urged her to push harder. Sharpay pushed. Of course, this position was nothing new for her. But Troy was feeling the pain from Sharpay squeezing his hand.

"One more push Shar!" Troy squeaked. Sharpay knowing how much pain _Troy _was in and how much pain she was in, gave the last push all her might. Sharpay heard sound she had heard long before. The sweet crying coming from the end of the bed. "It's over now" Troy reassurred Sharpay as she helplessley slumped back onto the pillow. Troy watched the midwife cover the baby in a towel, keeping it warm. She walked over to them. "Congratulations, you have a baby girl" She said to them. She handed the baby to Sharpay. The baby was still crying, though Sharpay was used to it.

"It's okay, Mommy and Daddy are here" Sharpay whispered. Working her charm, Sharpay quietened the baby girl. "Wanna hold her?"

"Uh...well I'm-"

"C'mon Troy, you're her Dad" Sharpay rose her eyebrows. She smiled as Troy bent down to pick up 'Baby Bolton'. He watched over the baby as he gently rocked her. Her little head, her closed eyes, her cute little fingers. Troy was definately in perfect Dad mode. "I guess you need some rest as does this little Angel" Troy whispered.

Sharpay held our her hands, as Troy placed the small tot into her arms.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Shar"

"And I love this sweetie right here too" Sharpay kissed the little baby's head.

_2 hours later_

Sharpay was asleep in the hospital bed. 'Baby Bolton' who hadn't been named yet was asleep in the small cot. Troy had left to go get Louise, so she could see her baby sister. He had been gone for 1 hour, and surely he would've come back. Troy walked in with Louise holding a small bag. Sharpay woke up by their presence. "Sorry to wake you" Troy whispered.

"Oh it's okay" Sharpay sat up.

"Mommy!" Louise squeaked, running to the side of the bed. "Look what I bought for the baby" Sharpay picked up her daughter and sat her on the bed. "So what did you bring for your litte sister?"

"I bought a little teddy bear" Louise lifted a little bear out of the bag.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Sharpay kissed her daughter's head. Troy pulled a seat over to the bed. "And Uncle 'Wyan' got a balloon!" Troy lifted a pink helium balloon saying 'It's a Girl!' on it.

"Is he coming?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"He said, he'd be coming soon. He's just a little tied up with work" Troy answered.

"Does my baby sister have a name?" Louise asked, smiling.

"Uh no, not yet" Troy replied. "We haven't thought of a name for her yet, sweetheart"

"I got one!"

"What is it then?"

"Emma" Louise grinned.

"Emma huh?" Sharpay looked at Troy.

"Emma Bolton? That works"

* * *

**_The End! :(!_**

**_The Story has finished!!! *Cries* It has come! The final chapter has hit the Worldwide Web! I feel kinda sad in a way, I did want it to end but I didn't want to end. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...._**

**_I WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL!!!_**

**_Instead of the story I was gonna write, I THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING A SEQUEL!_**

**_So what do you guys think?_**

**_Sam x._**


End file.
